Cerezo de Sangre
by July krazi
Summary: Sangre, muerte, dolor y sufrimineto. ¿Soy humana? ¿soy vampiro? ¿soy una marques? no solo una niña con padres demasiado ambisiosos


Advertencias: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Mundo alterno

Intervención de algunos OCC

Ahora si a leer!

CEREZO DE SANGRE

COMO COMENZO MI DOLOR

Era un día normal en la mansión Haruno. El señor y la señora Haruno habían salido para tratar algunos negocios en la ciudad vecina dejando a la pequeña Sakura de 8 años sola casi por una semana pero Ai, la sirviente personal de Sakura, le visitaba todas las mañanas para prepárale las comidas de todo el día.

A Sakura le importaba poco que sus padres salieran pues en realidad estuvieran o no, no los veía más que en el desayunó o de vez en cuando en la comida pero había veces que no los veía en la semana completa.

Ai además de ser su sirvienta para ella era la madre que nunca tuvo, _tus padres están orgulloso, te aman sobre todo lo que hay en este mundo _era lo que siempre decía en las cenas a las que sus padres no se presentaban o cuando el maestro particular de Sakura la felicitaba por sus altas notas o más recientemente cuando jugaban ambas en el patio a la casa de muñecas que la madre Sakura le regalo en sus 6 años, los últimos que celebraron juntos.

o-o-o

-¿están seguros del acuerdo?-pregunta con duda en la voz un hombre de unos 37 años que parecía ser de la alta sociedad.

-sí, pero ya sabes lo que tendremos a cambio-le asegura con una sonrisa un hombre de al parecer 50 años.

-¿no prefieren esperar a que sea más grande?-les pregunta nuevamente sobre el recién unido trato.

-si a los 16 años ¿te parece bien?-le cuestiona con una sonrisa complaciente.

-si entonces hasta entonces-se levanta del asiento en el que estaba invitando con ello a la pareja que estaba frente a él.

-pero no lo olvides si no…-le advierte la mujer ya parada.

-no lo olvidare, no si es tan grande el precio-le corta con diversión, ante esto la mujer hace una mala cara.

-de acuerdo y que no se discuta mas-termina el esposo.

o-o-o

-vamos Ai mas rápido-grita eufórica Sakura mientras correteaba por todo el jardín de la enorme mansión.

-creo que ya estoy un poco vieja para ir a tu ritmo-la mujer de al menos 47 años para a media carrea y suelta un resoplido de cansancio.

-jajá de acuerdo descansemos-acepta la pequeña acercándose a la agotada señor a la cual consideraba una verdadera madre.

-está bien sentémonos el corredor-le indica la mujer con una sonrisa

-vamos-la niña de cabello rosa toma de la mano a Ai y ambas de dirigen a los mecedoras que hay en el corredor, este estaba techado y tenía un barandal hecho de tablas de sésamo, para descansar de la agitada tarde que tuvieron al correr de aquí para allá.

-¿Ai tú crees que mis padres lleguen para cenar?-cuestiona la ojiverde con la mirada agachas.

-Sakura no creo que lleguen a cenar-le explica Ai con tristeza, cada vez faltaban con más frecuencia en la casa y cada vez la pequeña pelirosa se veía más triste lo que le preocupaba bastante.

-está bien en ese entonces solo seremos tu y yo, bueno solo si tu quieres-le responde levantando la mirada y con una sonrisa _**tal vez este triste pero no me gusta preocupar a Ai, mejor aparento que todo va bien**_ pensó Sakura mientras Ai asentía realmente ella sabía que no llegarían hasta dentro de una semana y poco le agradaba dejar a la pequeña de apenas 8 años sola últimamente las cosas se ponían peligrosas y cualquier persona que quisiera dinero fácil podría raptarla para pedir por ella un cuantiosa cantidad a la familia Haruno.

-si claro que quiero, además no me atrevería a dejarte aquí sola-le sonríe de forma maternal a lo cual le abraza.

-gracias Ai, gracias por ser la madre que nunca tuve-le dice con la voz llena de cariño.

-de nada-le corresponde el abrazo.

-entonces ¿Qué vamos a cenar?-le pregunta separándose.

-en realidad todavía no he hecho de cenar-le responde avergonzada.

-no te preocupes juntas podremos hacer algo-le alivia levantándose la mecedora.

-claro que sí pero ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?-se levanta y la toma de la mano.

-algo rico-le responde con una enorme sonrisa entrando a la casa dando brinquitos tomando la mano de Ai.

-bueno podíamos hacer…-las voces de ambas se va perdiendo dentro de la casa.

-son ellas-le advierte un hombre desde una rama de los arboles que están alrededor de la muralla que cerca la mansión.

**Lo sé bastante corto pero es que quiero dejar larga la historia y en este capítulo solo describo más o menos como está la situación**

**No se preocupen el siguiente será más largo**

**Por favor dejen ****reviews** **que soy nueva!**


End file.
